This invention relates to valves, in particular the connection ports of such valves. It more particularly relates to the joining arrangements used to connect such valves to compressed air supply and delivery points. It includes associated resilient moulded sealing members and means of adaptation of the valve ports to the inlet and outlet ducts to which the valve is to be connected.
A particular presently known application relates to right-angle flow path diaphragm valves as used in the reverse flow or reverse jet pulse dust collector valve art. Here, the invention relates to joining or connection arrangements applicable to interposing such valves as require connecting one duct sourcing compressed air to a second duct at right-angles to the first that requires the compressed air to be delivered to it. The applicability of the invention may extend to 180.degree. flow path valves and piston rather than diaphragm types.
The applicability of the invention by way of example to the specialized dust collector art is illustrated in the schematic accompanying illustrations FIG. 10 and 11 and described later in more detail with reference to those Figures.
In the dust collector field, prior connection arrangements have included tapered threaded connections at the valve ports and, at greater expense, compression nut Dresser-type fittings. Problems already experienced with valves having threaded inlets include where, to achieve alignment, under-tightening of the threads allows pressure leakage, whilst over-tightening leads to possible fracture of the valve body. The likelihood of alignment problems of the valves can be appreciated by later reference to FIGS. 10 and 11 although FIG. 10 indicates use of prior art Dresser fittings, as illustrated in FIG. 12. Whilst Dresser fittings allow a greater amount of adjustability and tolerance to manufacturing variables than threaded connections, the amount of available adjustment could be with advantage greater. Also, the fittings are relatively expensive.
An object of the invention is to provide a valve having connection port arrangements having resilient sealing members suitable for enabling more economical simplified joining or connection to ducts the arrangements being capable of ameliorating disadvantages experienced in prior used arrangements.